


Too hot, hot damn

by fangirl_i_am



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4349354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_i_am/pseuds/fangirl_i_am
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there was one thing Samandriel would make disappear and never happen, it would be "Uptown Funk".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too hot, hot damn

If there was one thing Samandriel would make disappear and never be made, it would be "Uptown Funk".

It was an okay song but, oh Father, he was annoyed by it. And Adam didn't make anything better. He was making references and singing it all the time.

"Adam, you can't eat that much", Samandriel would say and Adam would answer, "Don't belive me just watch!" Or the times they were going somewhere and Adam needed to tie his shoelaces, "Stop. Wait a minute." And should he even mention the times Adam would walk in front of a mirror for so say, "Gotta kiss myself, I'm so pretty."

But the worst of them all. The absolute worst and still something that happened daily, "I'm too hot." They would be sitting on the couch, watching something and Adam would say, "I'm too hot" and Samandriel would happily answer with "Hot damn." They would be making dinner and Adam would say it and Samandriel would slightly annoyed answer back. They would be lying in bed, Adam being the big spoon and Samandriel the small spoon, and Adam would whisper into Samandriel's ear, "I'm too hot." Samandriel would roll his eyes and sigh deeply before answering, "Hot damn."

Why did he keep doing this? No idea, but it seemed to make Adam happy. If Samandriel would end up going insane because of this song, then so be it. Adam was happy and that's everything that matters.


End file.
